


Plow My Fields

by the_jedi_killer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Choking, Come Eating, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingerfucking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Subspace, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jedi_killer/pseuds/the_jedi_killer
Summary: Kylo and Hux retire and move to a nice Coruscant Cottage.Guess who does the dirty work?More than one thing gets plowed in my sexy AU....
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo paused in the field as he wiped his forehead on the back of his hand. The sun was setting low in the sky as he started back to the barn with his tools and last bag of seed. 

Kylo felt Hux's eyes on him from his seat in the shade and gave himself a half smile. He was everything Hux hated right now: sweaty, dirt rubbed on his clothes, face, under his nails. His long dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with tendrils framing his face. His hair was damp and in desperate need of a wash. He knew without a doubt he smelled. 

Hux still despised disorder and chaos after all these years His militaristic upbringing would probably never die. Yet it was Hux that wanted a cottage and a small farm when they decided to retire to Coruscant. A few animals. Gardens that became fields for Kylo to tend like he tended the animals. 

All the animals except Hux's loth-cat Millicent. She followed Hux everywhere: basically the animal version of Hux. Kylo had found her stuck in an engine compartment years ago and gave her to Hux as a gift. 

That Hux and the Hux now weren't even the same people. That Hux felt unloved and unlovable. Even though Kylo had fallen in love with the gorgeous General the instant he laid eyes on him. 

Hux had huffed and rolled his eyes at the younger man. He treated him like a child, though he was only five years younger. Constantly humiliating him in front of his subordinates. Calling out his mistakes with Snoke. Belittling his Knights on missions gone wrong. 

This brought out the worst in Kylo, and Hux enjoyed every fucking second. It finally hit Kylo one day standing in the middle of his wrecked room, glass everywhere. His helmet cracked a hole in the wall. Table split in half with his lightsaber. 

"That asshole." 

He whispered to the room. Then he laughed softly. Hux liked him too. He just didn't know how to show it. Kylo had noticed the General looking spiffier, his uniform top getting shorter to make his pert ass stand out even more. But in his inexperience, he didn't know how to process it. Hux must have taken it as rejection.

The next day, Kylo had a plan as he made his way to the bridge. He felt like a devious ass, but he was going to fix this once and for all. The General would be his.

"Hello, General Hux. Aren't we looking handsome this morning?" 

Kylo said softly as he passed by Hux. 

Hux stood stunned, his pale cheeks flushing a beautiful pink. And there it was. How had Kylo missed it all this time? He barely had to use the Force to feel the want pour off of Hux in absolute sheets. A year and a half of neediness. Then rejection from Kylo. 

'I've been the asshole.' Kylo thought to himself as he made his way to Hux's office. He picked the lock and went inside, then summoned Hux.

Hux rushed into his office, wanting to know exactly what imbecile had broken into his private quarters when he laid eyes on the breathtaking Master of the Knights of Ren. He was sitting at his desk, feet propped up, his mask off for the first time ever. 

The General's breath hitched and he made an embarrassingly odd squeak at the scene. 

"Why you, barbarian. How did you get in here? Get your feet-." 

"I know Hux. Just stop. The game is up." Kylo said in a soft, deep voice. 

Hux couldn't take his eyes off Kylo, especially his full lips. Obscenely full lips. He wanted them on every inch of his body. His voice was velvet without that stupid vocorder he wore in his helmet everyday.

"I-I- don't know what you're talking about, Ren." 

Hux fought for words and tried to keep his composure. 

Kylo stood slowly and walked over to Hux, standing in front of him, but not touching him. Hux was absolutely flustered. Kylo could feel his heart racing. His cheeks at a peak blush now and his pupils blown.

"Are you sure?" Kylo says, wanting to reach out, but scared himself too. "You feel nothing? Tell me the truth and I'll leave. I won't bother you again."

Kylo could feel how much Hux wanted to devour his lips, throw off his robes, pull his long hair. Then…

"I feel nothing." 

Hux stated sharply; his fists balled at his sides until his nails dug into the flesh. 

"Now, gather your things and get out of my office."

Kylo's face fell, unable to speak a word. He walked to the desk for his helmet, clicked the airlock and slipped out of the office.

He knew he heard something shatter as he walked towards his room, but he honestly didn't care at this point. 

Kylo stayed in his room for a week, under the excuse that he was "meditating." In reality, he was humiliated and didn't want to face Hux. Ever again. 

Life goes on though. Business as usual. Kylo stopped having anger outbursts, as Hux didn't bait him any longer. In fact, he avoided him as much as possible. 

Kylo noticed Hux became removed from his work. Run down. His once porcelain skin took on a pallor. Dark circles under his eyes indicated his lack of sleep. 

Ren wanted nothing more than to scoop him up and take him to bed, just to hold him as he went to sleep. 'No chance of that.' Kylo thought sadly as he retreated to his room.

A few months later, there was a soft knock at his door. Kylo had just stepped out of the fresher and was drying off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and headed for the door, sensing it was Hux.

He wasn't prepared as he opened the door, and neither was Hux. The General was disheveled, his eyes red rimmed from crying, and from the looks of it, very close to starting again.

Hux gasped as he took in Kylo in all his glory… His black hair damp from his shower. Unbelievably wide shoulders, giving way to massive pecs, still glistening with drops of water. His eyes followed the line down to the rolls of muscle on his abdomen. The v's of his hips disappearing into the low slung black towel, threatening to fall and show his thick thighs and bulge of what had to be a very..very large cock.

"I- uh- I'll just come back later. Sorry to bother." Hux stuttered.

"You didn't bother me. Come in, General." Kylo opens the door further and beckons Hux inside. 

"I don't know why I came here. Just, uh, I owe you an apology. All those months ago." 

A few tears fall from Hux's eyes as he stands just inside Kylo's door.

"You owe me nothing." 

Kylo gently wipes Hux's tears from his face with his thumb.

Hux looks up into Kylo's dark eyes as he kisses his tears off his thumb. This was all the go ahead Kylo needed to run his thumb across Hux's soft lips. 

He leans in with his own to lick the salty tears from Hux's mouth, eliciting a soft moan from the ginger haired man. 

"I wanted you that day. I lied. I wanted you before that day. I've wanted you everyday since." 

"I know." 

Kylo whispers as he pushes Hux's greatcoat off his shoulders. He presses his plush lips to Hux's, nearly devouring the smaller man's mouth. His hands fall to the front of Hux's uniform as he starts to pop the buttons off his uniform, one by one. 

Kylo walks Hux back to the wall, pinning him there with his hips, his cock hard against Hux's thinner hips, finally finding his growing erection. 

"You're gorgeous, you know. I've never seen anyone like you." Kylo says as he whips open Hux's uniform, revealing a porcelain chest with two taut pink nipples. 

He trails his hot lips down Hux's long neck, pausing at the sensitive spots that make Hux thrust his hips against him.

Kylo finally picks Hux up and wraps his legs around his wide hips, slamming him a bit too hard into the wall.

Hux rubs his head and smiles when Kylo looks at him wide eyed. Hux threads his fingers through Kylo's long hair and pulls him in close enough to suck on his bottom lip before slipping his tongue needily inside Kylo's mouth.

"Fuck me please." Hux says breathily as he licks into Kylo's mouth. Eliciting a deep moan from the large man. 

Kylo starts walking towards his bed, setting the ginger down gently before cupping his bulge. He watches Hux roll his head back as he runs his hand over his cock, then unzips his jodhpurs, sliding his large hand inside.

"Wait- wait." Hux grabs Kylo's hand and drops Kylo's towel, biting his lip at possibly the biggest cock he's ever seen. It's not only long, but thick and already dripping with pre-cum from the uncut head. 

Hux pushes Kylo back on the bed, allowing him to lie back on the pillows as he undresses himself the rest of the way. 

Hux crawls between Kylo's thighs, parting them gently as he slides up to meet his kiss bruised lips again. 

"Hux. I uh. Uh.. Have something important to tell you." Kylo's cheeks blush as he looks down. "I haven't been with anyone."

"That's okay. I haven't either. In a really long time." Hux chuckles as he sees the seriousness of Kylo's admittance. Then realizes. "Oh. Oh! You mean. Ever?"

Kylo nods as Hux starts to kiss his neck, pushing his head back on the pillow. 

"Guess we'll just have to fix that, huh?" Hux bites Kylo's neck before sucking a soft bruise to the surface. 

Hux decides the best way to guide Kylo his first time as he kisses his way back to his soft mouth.

"Lube?" Hux whispers as Kylo looks almost embarrassed. 

"Top bedside drawer." He motions next to the bed.

Hux leans over and retrieves the half empty bottle, then straddles Kylo's wide torso. 

Kylo's cheeks are pink when he looks at Hux. "I think about you. A lot." He chuckles nervously and runs his hands up Hux's creamy white thighs slowly. "I think about making you feel amazing. What you sound like when when you…" 

Kylo drops his eyes quickly, then realizes the only other place to look is Hux's cock. 

"I think about you too, darling. You're exquisite." Hux takes Kylo's hand and pours some lube on his first two fingers. "Have you ever… prepped anyone?"

Kylo shakes his head quickly. 

"I've never even touched anyone else's cock." Kylo lets out a breath, sounding like he'd held it for a week. 

"You're a quick learner." Hux says approvingly. He smiles softly and guides Kylo's hand between his legs. 

"Use the Force and guide yourself with the picture in my mind." 

Kylo gasps at the intensity of the lust calling for him from Hux's mind. He knew this wasn't the first time the General had thought of this moment and guided his middle finger around Hux's hole. Hux gasped loudly as his hands flew to Kylo's ample chest. 

Hux whimpers pleasurably as Kylo presses his finger inside his hot hole. He was so tight and needy, it made Kylo's head swim. 

"Armitage… call me Armitage." 

Hux blurted out after the second finger grazed his prostate. He had a fine sheen of sweat over his skin and his chest was flushed a soft pink. 

"Gorgeous name for a gorgeous man." Kylo leaned up to seal his lips over one of Hux's nipples. The cry from Hux when Kylo pushed in his third, thick finger and bit next to his nipple, branding the General, was absolutely feral. 

"Need you inside me. Please." 

Hux's voice waivers as he reaches for the lube again, dribbling some into his palm and reaching behind him to slick Ren's impressive cock.

"Anything you want." 

Kylo sighs as he slides his fingers out of Hux, placing both hands on the ginger's slim hips.

Hux pulls Kylo into a sitting position as he lifts his own hips, lining Kylo's thick cockhead up with his still tight hole. 

The rest is forever a blur in Kylo's mind. A glorious, sweaty, cum filled blur. Rough kisses and hickeys. Hux bouncing on his cock and pulling his hair. 

Kylo had heard his General screaming so many times. But this scream? The most glorious sound he'd ever heard. And that night, as Hux came so hard on his cock that Hux's cum hit Kylo's chin, Kylo decided that the General would be "his" forever. 

A week later, Kylo murdered Snoke for Hux. Then gave him the galaxy. Appointed him Chancellor Hux. 

A month later they were engaged. 

Less than six months later, they were married.


	2. Roses in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once intimidated by Kylo's use of the Force,  
> Hux enjoys every second of it....  
> Oh the possibilities...

Five years later, they both took "active retirement." Still the official rulers of the galaxy and the "New Order." They had grown weary of life on ships and longed for their next life adventure. Hux was restless for his old life at times and could still be General Hux at any time he pleased, free to scream and terrorize anyone aboard his fleet.

Kylo was happier to be done with power and power plays. He loved the cottage and farm. He was domestic and loved being a husband.

As Kylo walked back into the house, he picked a rose from Hux's garden. Kylo had given Hux the bush as an anniversary present the first year they moved to the farm. The roses were an orange hue as gorgeous as Hux's ginger hair. 

Kylo's soul mate had episodes of depression, lasting weeks and sometimes months. This one had only been a few weeks and Kylo wanted to remind his love how much he was adored by him. Hux always withdrew from Kylo's physical affection because he felt he didn't deserve it, but Kylo always worked overtime to prove otherwise. 

They hadn't made love in over two weeks and Kylo knew Hux needed it worse than he did. He was prepared to break him out of his comfort zone too.

Kylo noisily removes his boots at the back door and pulls down his suspenders, coming in the door of the kitchen.

"You better wash up before dinner, you Barbarian." Hux says without looking up from the counter. He's chopping vegetables with military precision, tossing them in a pot.

"Of course, Chancellor Hux." Kylo replies smugly as he makes his way to the lean figure at the counter. His hair is still neat, though ungelled like his First Order days. His pants are neat and ironed. He wears a light green Henley, tucked at the waist. 

"Kylo-" Hux senses the dark haired man come up behind him. He panics for a few minutes knowing Kylo is still sweaty and dirty from working all day. 

'But fuck it.' He thinks. Especially after what happens next:

Before he can protest again, he feels the soft petals of the rose trail down the back of his neck. Then Kylo's body pinning him against the counter as he traces his lips with the rose.

His lips replaced the trail the rose took down the back of Hux's neck, as he runs his large hand down Hux's arm to his hand, squeezing it. Hux drops the knife, as he lets Kylo take over. 

Kylo turns Hux's face to the side, as he captures his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, grinding his hardening cock against Hux's perfect ass.

"I'm needy for you, my beautiful Chancellor. I want every inch of you. To taste you. Be inside you. Hear you moan. Make you scream." 

Kylo drops his hand to Hux's throat, feeling him gasp as he pulls his lips away. He tightens his hand just a bit as he looks into blown pupils with barely a ring of green at this point.

"Nod if you want this." Kylo takes in every feature of his lover's face. Perfectly defined pink lips, sharp cheekbones, perfect porcelain skin, framed with gorgeous golden red hair. "I will ravage you."

Hux starts to pant, his heart rate thumping under Kylo's fingers. "Mmm good." Kylo almost hums. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve such a gift, but I intend to use every last bit of it."

Hux gasps and opens his mouth invitingly; dropping his head back slightly. His sign of submission. 

"I bet your pretty cock is wet for me right now isn't it? All hard and trapped against the counter?" Kylo bites Hux's earlobe and backs his hips off just a bit.

Hux tries to nod, but barely moves his head because of Kylo's hand around his throat. 

"Unzip your trousers and let them fall. Then slide your hand inside your boxers and take that gorgeous cock out. Let me see how much you want me." 

Hux slowly fumbles with his pants, making a show before dropping them. He runs one hand over the thick bulge in his boxers before sliding his hand inside and drawing out his long cock. It curves up against his flat belly, already a bit red at the head and leaking glistening beads of pre-cum. 

Hux trails his finger through the trail of wetness,then slides his finger through the slit in the head of his cock. It draws a breathy moan from Hux and Kylo tightens his hand around Hux's neck.

"So naughty. Maybe you should show me what else feels good while you're at it." 

Kylo runs his lips down Hux’s neck again, starting to nip at spots he knows drive Hux wild. He pulls at the neck of his shirt, popping a few buttons off as he kisses across his shoulder, watching Hux slide his hand down his cock and cup his balls. 

Hux whines at the sudden loss of Kylo’s hand at his throat and a final bite on his shoulder. 

He realizes with a soft gasp that Kylo has dropped to his knees behind him and has pulled down his boxers as he’s been stroking his cock slowly.

“Fuck, Kylo.” Hux says in a low voice. He grabs the edge of the sink with both hands, knowing what’s about to happen.

“I’m hungry for your pretty little hole. I wanna eat it out. Slide my tongue inside you, Make your cock drip on the floor.” 

Kylo runs his hands over the tight globes of Hux’s ass. “Spread your legs for me. Show me what I want.”

Hux bends forward a bit and sticks out his ass, swaying it from side to side. He looks back seductively, his cock hard between his legs and now leaking onto the floor. “Please. I need you too, Ben.”

Kylo’s breath sticks in his throat when he hears his given name spoken. Hux rarely called him this, but knows it's was a whole new level of need when he did. “Baby, why haven’t you told me?”

“Not important right now. Get back to your business, Supreme-” 

Kylo was up and had crashed his lips into Hux’s before he could finish his sentence. He had pulled the ginger’s hair back roughly and had his other hand on his ass, middle finger slick with spit, circling his tight hole.

“I’ll be the judge of that, don’t you think?” 

Kylo looks into Hux’s wild green eyes as he slides his thick middle finger into Hux’s entrance. His eyes roll back and his pink mouth falls open with the sudden breach. He starts to pant as Kylo withdraws his finger and pushes it back inside him, already finding his prostate and pressing his finger on it. 

“Yes. Yes Sir.” 

Kylo stands Hux up against his body, facing him, but never taking his finger out. Hux melts into him, rutting into his thigh as Kylo runs his finger in and out of him over and over.

“I could let you cum like this, but I’m gonna make you last. I want more.” 

Kylo licks into Hux’s needy mouth and bends him over the kitchen table. He had taken his shirt off for Hux to lay his upper body on, so he didn’t get cold or get uncomfortable.

Kylo kneels behind Hux again, spreading his cheeks and licking his sensitive hole. He laps at it a few times, then watches it flutter. 

“So gorgeous, baby.” Kylo responds as Hux begins to moan obscenely. He runs his tongue around the tight rim of muscle before sliding his tongue inside, breaching him once again. 

Kylo moans as he starts to thrust his tongue inside him roughly as he takes his thumb and starts to massage his perineum. 

“I’m gonna cum!” 

Hux cries out suddenly as Kylo uses the Force to squeeze the base of his cock and calm his excitement. Hux lets out a few ragged breaths before Kylo runs a few fingers over the head of Hux’s cock, teasing it, running his finger through the slit, then using the pre-cum as lube to slide his finger back inside his hole. 

Hux moans again and spreads his legs further as Kylo grabs some oil from the counter and lubes another finger. He slides another finger inside Hux as he squeezes the base of his cock again, making Hux keen loudly. 

“Want you to fuck me. Fuck me. Please.” 

Hux starts to beg as Kylo leans down and kisses between his shoulder blades.

“You know you need one more finger, darling. More than that, but at least one. Then a surprise.”

Kylo slides a third finger inside Hux, stroking his cock with the Force roughly, then squeezing the head of his cock until he elicits a feral moan. He starts to pump the three fingers in and out of his hole until it’s relaxed.

Kylo removes his fingers, then picks Hux up bridal style, grabbing a blanket as he takes him out the door. 

“Kylo. Kylo. We can’t go out naked. We can’t go outside and finish this.” 

Kylo ignores Hux and keeps walking to the small lake by their house. There's a small dock and he heads out to it. He sets Hux on his feet and spreads the blanket.

“I’m going to show the galaxy you are mine. You’re gorgeous. I want someone to see. Even if it’s your silly loth cat.” Kylo chuckled softly. 

He looked at Hux as he came over slowly, nodding as he started kissing down his neck, leaving a chain of hickeys as he unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand inside. He grasps Kylo’s thick cock, feeling how painfully hard he was. 

Hux knew if he didn’t do something about how close he was to the edge already, he wouldn’t last two minutes getting fucked.

The ginger drops Kylo’s pants and boxers, then kneels before Kylo’s thick, uncut cock. He licks a line from the base to the head, then runs his tongue underneath the foreskin to push it back.

Kylo moans softly, running his fingers through Hux’s hair. He looks down as Hux runs his eager tongue around the head and starts flicking it over the tip, then takes the head in his mouth, suckling it softly. Just the sound is enough to drive Kylo over the edge. 

Hux sucks a bit more down his throat as he slides his hand back and cups Kylo’s balls, running them between his fingers. He twists his head to the side, taking him nearly to the root, and making Kylo cry out. 

Hux looks up, making eye contact as he slides his lips off Kylo's cock with a wet,obscene pop.

He licks the wet head of Kylo's cock seductively. "Fuck my mouth. Use me." Hux licks at the head again as he slides his hand between his own legs and starts to stroke his own cock. 

Kylo grabs his short, red hair and runs his cockhead around Hux's lips then slides it onto his tongue, wet and inviting.

"Where do you want me to cum? Your delicious mouth or your throat?" 

"Anywhere you want." Hux flicks his tongue out over Kylo's cockhead again, teasing him.

Kylo starts feeding Hux his cock a bit at a time, until he's hitting the back of his throat, causing Hux to tear a bit. 

"This what you want? To choke on my cock?" 

Kylo finally pulls out and thrusts back into Hux’s mouth, causing him to gag. 

He knows Hux will "tap out" if he's truly in distress. Hux holds his thigh and will tap his finger if he can't take the situation any longer.

"Taking me so good, General. Should have made you suck me in front of my Knights. Show them how pretty you are. How tight your lips are around my cock. You were made for this, my love."

Hux moans against Kylo's cock as he starts to thrust his hips a bit harder. Tears are streaming down his cheeks at this point.

Kylo pulls out, only pumping his cock a couple of times before he's painting Hux's face with ropes of white, hot cum. Hux's tongue is already darting out to lick it up before he can finish.

Kylo stands holding his still hard cock; panting. "You're perfect, Armitage. Absolutely perfect."

Kylo leans down and licks his cum off Hux's mouth before he presses his lips into Hux's, letting him lick the cum from his mouth. 

Hux moans desperately as Kylo pushes him back onto the blanket, never taking their lips apart.

Hux is already on the fringes of subspace and barely needs a push to be fully under. He gave up his trust to Kylo years ago, a loving and caring Dom, despite what anyone else would think.

Hux instinctively spreads his legs for Kylo's lubed cock. Kylo rocks his hips inch by inch, pressing deeper into Hux, until he's buried inside him. 

"You feel better and better every time I'm inside you. Blows my mind." 

Kylo brings Hux's lax arms around his neck before they begin to levitate off the ground a few inches. 

Hux gasps and grabs at Kylo's hair, then desperately seeks his mouth.

He knows what's coming.

Kylo uses the Force to show Hux what he's feeling as he starts to thrust in and out of him. Hux has double the pleasure- what he's feeling and what Kylo feels at the same time. 

Kylo grabs Hux's head as it falls back, starting to kiss a trail of hickeys up his neck.

"So beautiful. My love. My husband. Feel how good you make me feel? I'm gonna fill you up so good."

Hux just moans softly, now completely in subspace. 

Kylo takes Hux's cock in his hand, using his pre-cum as lube and runs his hand over the length to slick him up.

He starts stroking Hux in the same rhythm he's thrusting his cock inside him, getting harder and deeper by the minute. 

"I'm so close," Kylo pants in Hux's ear. He relentlessly slams the head of his cock into Hux’s prostate, making Hux whimper each time.

Hux screams as he spills hot cum over Kylo's hand, shooting stripes up his chest. 

Kylo shares his orgasm with Hux when his contractions push him over the edge, making them cry out each other's names.

Hux is drained and barely able to speak, but whispers an "I love you" before giving Kylo a sweet,soft kiss. 

"I love you more than every star in the galaxy." Kylo wraps Hux up in the blanket and carries him back to the house.

"Gotta plow the fields tomorrow." Kylo says absentmindedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to minifuturist [my real life Hux] for giving me this idea in the first place! 
> 
> Please check into his amazing fics! Fabulous writing!


End file.
